


My Oh My

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [77]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @LeaLoewenherz on Wattpad: My Oh My by Camila Cabello ft. DaBaby
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 55





	My Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this one shot and do a sequel if I ever come up with something else when I'm listening to the song :D
> 
> I also seem to update this series in like chunks of like four stories every few days/week

Head cheerleader got Camila some wiggle room.

She couldn’t do whatever but like no one messed with her.

Her, Dinah and Normani ran the school.

And whoever the fuck thought of blue and green as their school colours was… someone interesting.

Camila couldn’t really complain, their uniforms were pretty cool, a bit too neon for her personal tastes but not enough for her to hate it. I mean, she bought a varsity jacket so it obviously wasn’t her worst colour scheme.

“Who’s the new kid?” Camila asked, leaning against the locker next to Dinah’s.

“Oh that’s Lauren Jauregui.” Dinah said once the girl in question had strolled past.

Camila barely heard her, Lauren had practically devoured her there in the hallway. Camila had never felt so… objectified in her life.

And you know what? She didn’t even give a damn ‘cause she’d done the same thing as Lauren walked past.

She’d drank down the scuffed boots, ripped jeans and wind-worn leather jacket like it was the last water source on Earth.

Don’t even get her started on the pale skin, stunning green eyes and luscious black hair. Camila bit her lip as Lauren smirked over her shoulder at her.

“She’s hot.” Camila mumbled as Normani joined them.

“New girl huh? Heard she likes a good time Mila, so you’ve probably got a shot.” Normani laughed.

“I wonder what she’s like.” Camila mused.

\----

Later that day and Camila was helping her mum wash dishes after dinner, mindlessly talking when Lauren walked past their house, skateboard tucked under her arm and a dark red beanie on her head.

“That girl.” Her mum tsked.

“I’ve seen her around school, she seems pretty cool.” Camila said nonchalantly. As if feeling eyes on her Lauren turned her head, making eye contact with Camila and sending her a mischievous smile.

“She’s trouble mija.” Her mum grumbled, missing Camila’s wave to Lauren. “Her kind only want one thing, and my baby is too young for that.”

Camila rolled her eyes but decided to let her mum believe she was still her little baby.

\----

There was a quiet knock on her window and Camila turned in her desk chair, pen hanging from her lips and eyebrow raised.

Her teeth tightened their hold on her pen when she saw two hands waving in her window.

Pushing it up, Camila leaned on her palms and looked down.

“Hey Cabello.” Lauren husked.

“Jauregui.” Camila replied, tilting her head. “Are you standing on our trash bin?” Lauren glanced down before grinning back at her.

“Yeah, couldn’t exactly fly up to your window could I?”

“Smart ass. What’re you doing here Jauregui?”

“Figured you’d be the type of girl who likes a little midnight adventure.” Lauren said with a shrug, her hands flailing before landing on the brick of her house.

“I’ll meet you in five. Just… stop looking so suspicious around my house.” Camila said with a smirk.

\----

They ended up in the park near Camila’s house, sitting on the swing set and listening to it squeak in the quiet of the night.

“This is surprisingly nice.” Camila admitted. Lauren had been watching her, watching the stars.

“It is.” Lauren repeated quietly, her hand drifting the small gap between them and curling around Camila’s. “I wonder what people would say, head cheerleader and the girl who gets detention daily.”

“You’ve only been at school for a day.”

“And why do you think I had to transfer?” Lauren pointed out with a grin. Camila rolled her eyes and leaned around the chain on her swing.

“What if I said I wasn’t that kind of cheerleader?” Camila said slyly. Lauren leaned around her swing and leaned closer to Camila.

“The kind to make out with a stranger?”

“The kind who cares what others think of her.” Camila corrected. “But if you asked nicely I might let you kiss me.”

A smirk spread over Lauren’s face and she brushed her nose against Camila’s.

“Can I kiss you Camila?”

She didn’t respond, instead kissing Lauren eagerly and almost pulling her off the swing as she grasped at her jacket collar.

\----

“Why do you look so smug recently?” Normani asked after one of their practices. Camila looked at her with a confused frown.

“I don’t?”

“Yeah, ya do.” Dinah chirped. “And why are Jauregui and Brooke up in the bleachers?”

“Because Jauregui and I are going to grab a coffee now?” Camila said, shouldering her gym bag and waving up to Lauren who shot her a wink and a smirk.

“Aren’t you meant to be like… the good girl of the school?” Dinah said with a raised eyebrow. Camila huffed and folded her arms as Lauren joined them, slinging an arm around Camila’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I am. I just don’t want to be all the time.” Camila said sweetly, tangling her fingers with Lauren’s and waving to the other three. “See you ladies tomorrow.”

\----

When Lauren and Ally started sitting with the top three cheerleaders, the school got to talking.

Supposedly Cabello (aka HBIC) had been seen at the back of the football field making out with Jauregui (aka rebel without a cause). 

They were even rumoured to be seen messing around in the local park late at night.

Even more supposedly, Rebel without a cause had been sneaking out of HBIC’s bedroom window several nights in a row.

And finally, as confirmed by Normani, HBIC was head over heels for Rebel without a cause but her mama disapproved of the skater.

\----

Lauren never considered herself a particularly bad influence. She just kind of existed however she wanted and didn’t really concern herself with what other people did because of her.

Until she met Camila.

And then she wanted to corrupt the school’s golden cheerleader.

From the second she saw her, Lauren knew that she could break that good girl facade with ease.

And break it she did.

With a smirk, a joke and very eager make out session.

But when Camila turned up at her house, a scowl on her face, Lauren didn’t really know what to make of it.

“You’re at my house.” She said bluntly.

“I got into a fight with my dad.” Camila replied and Lauren stepped aside to let her in. They curled up on the sofa and Lauren put on Brooklyn 99 reruns until Camila wanted to talk. “He didn’t like that I scratched my car the other day.”

“Wasn’t that kind of my fault?” Lauren asked, very clearly remembering her hand trailing up Camila’s leg when she was trying to reverse out of the school parking lot.

“Yeah…” Camila mumbled.

“And you didn’t just blame me because?”

“He doesn’t know about you.” Camila said slowly. Lauren smirked and tightened her arm around Camila’s shoulder. Camila hummed and stood up, her hand pushing back on Lauren’s shoulder to keep her seated. She slowly straddled Lauren on the sofa, placing Lauren’s hands on her lower back and her own hands in Lauren’s hair.

“Really?” Lauren breathed out. Camila nodded. “Well… you know we move at your speed.”

“And my speed is this right now.” Camila purred, leaning forward and pressing a slow kiss to Lauren’s neck. 

“I’m fine with that.” Lauren mumbled, her head leaning back on the sofa, exposing more of her neck to Camila’s wandering lips. Lauren’s hands slipped to Camila’s ass almost naturally and Camila hummed against her skin.

“You know, I was about to start dating the Quarterback when you showed up.” Camila muttered.

Lauren gripped her ass tighter and huffed.

“Really?”

“But you looked more like you knew how to make a girl feel good. Someone who’s good with their hands.” Camila murmured against Lauren’s ear, nipping her earlobe cheekily and Lauren’s breath hitched.

“Obviously I am. Not that I’m not loving this but… why were you so upset about your car and your dad? I thought you were gonna con him into buying a new car anyway?” Lauren said, getting a brief respite when Camila leaned back and settled in Lauren’s lap.

“True... I do want a new BMW M3.” Camila mused, biting her lip as her mind wandered away from teasing Lauren.

“Exactly.”

“We home alone?” Camila asked suddenly, her focus back on Lauren. Lauren swallowed harshly and nodded.

“Fam went to see my grandparents. Someone had to look after the dogs.” Lauren said, trying not to stumble over her words - rebels did not stumble over words. 

“Where are the dogs?” Camila asked, brushing her nose against Lauren’s cheek before placing her lips there slowly.

“Sleeping.” Lauren choked out as Camila shuffled closer.

“Then why have you still got your shirt on?” Camila whispered, kissing the corner of Lauren’s mouth.

“Because I was cold? And you were sad when you got here?” Lauren said, her mind hazily following the conversation.

“Seeing you shirtless would’ve made me less sad.” Camila said with a smile, her fingers toying with the hem of Lauren’s shirt.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Lauren muttered, letting Camila tug the shirt over her head and chuck it over her shoulder.

Camila hummed, teeth catching on her lower lip as she tilted her head and gazed down at Lauren. Her fingertips trailed over Lauren’s collarbone, swiped over the top of her bra and scraped down her ribs softly.

“I mean you know what you do to me baby.” Camila smiled and Lauren pulled her closer, making Camila gasp and plant her hands on the sofa, either side of Lauren’s head.

“Oh I know. You also know that I am only ever a call away babe. Day or night. For whatever you need.” Lauren whispered, biting softly on the juncture of Camila’s neck. 

“Everyone says you’re only after one thing.” Camila gasped, her hand gripping onto Lauren’s shoulder as she felt her shirt being unbuttoned.

“Am I?”

“I don’t know but I know what I’m after.” Camila groaned, her other hand trailing down and landing on Lauren’s belt buckle.

“And what’s that?” Lauren asked, leaning back to see the dark, eager look in Camila’s eyes.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
